Congratulations
by ambrosesaysnope
Summary: "Just congratulations." Kayla smiled, gently peeling his hands of her thighs. "Good luck on your marriage. I really wish you the best." JackSwaggerxOCxDolphZiggler. oneshot.


Disclaimer: I only own Kayla.

A/N: A quick little one shot. Hope you all enjoy! Read & review!

* * *

><p>The wedding wasn't for hours, but she still knew he would be there. Before taking big steps that would change his life forever, he always liked to be alone. Just before he won his championship for the only time, he sat in the ring alone for an hour. Only thinking about the events that brought him to that moment. It would be no different this time. Kayla knew he would be there.<p>

"Here goes nothing." She whispered to herself, opening the big chapel doors.

The chapel was decorated to perfection. A white rug ran from the doors to the altar. White and pink roses wrapped in tool lined the pews. Candles were lit giving the room a sensuous glow. As she predicted, there he was standing at the end of the aisle.

"Jack." Kayla called out to him.

He nearly jumped out his skin. Nobody was expected to be there for hours. All he wanted was a little alone time. Then, he was going to head back to his house where his party was waiting.

"Kayla." He said, surprised to see her. "I wasn't expecting you."

The brunette said nothing as she stood next to him. She wasn't expecting see him either, but sometimes life has a way of taking random turns. You always expect to be doing one thing, but then are taken down an entirely different road.

"I wasn't expecting to be by either." She shrugged. "I didn't even know you were getting married until Dolph told me the other day."

Anger flashed in his eyes at the mention of the other man's name. He despised him. That really meant something seeing as how Jack doesn't hate too many people. But, Dolph, he really takes the cake. He cost him his title match. Even worse, he had managed to steal Kayla away from him.

"I bet he did." Jack smirked, sitting down. "I bet he was happy to tell you."

Kayla only shrugged. She really hadn't paid attention to Dolph when he broke the news. All that played in her head was that she had really lost Jack. There was nobody to blame but herself. When he finally left her alone, she broke down crying.

"I just want to know why you didn't tell me." She whispered, sitting down next to him. "You could have told me."

"That would have been awkward, K." The Oklahoma native sighed, running his hands over his face. "Just randomly calling my ex-girlfriend after two years to tell her I'm getting married. It wouldn't have made any sense."

"Still, it would have been nice to hear it from you."

"What does it matter?" He snapped, fixing his eyes on her. "_You_ cheated on me with Dolph. When I found out you made the choice to be with him. Then you decided to leave the WWE all together. Two years have gone by and we haven't spoken until now. Am I supposed to be overjoyed that you're here, talking to me again?"

Kayla rested her head in her hands. Those weren't her intentions, but they surely looked that way. How was she going to explain to him that after two years she still loved him? Just to outright tell him that she made a mistake. On his wedding day of all days!

"We just went through a lot together." Kayla finally met his gaze. "I just thought-I-I don't know what I'm thinking anymore. My thoughts are just all over the place, Jack."

"Look Kayla, we did have some great times. I mean, we were together for three years. You were there when I won my first championship and you were there when I lost it. Somewhere down the line, we lost that all. You started disappearing for long periods of time. You were acting suspicious and lying to me. I caught you with Dolph and everything changed. Kayla, you changed."

"I did not."

"How come after the breakup you refused to talk to me? I tried to get a hold of you, but you turned me down. So, I shoved all thoughts of you aside and forced myself not to think of you. Until one morning I woke up and found I could go on without you. Then I found Catalina and everything changed. My perspective on relationships and life has changed."

"I don't know-"

"Why are you really here?" Jack interrupted her, losing his patience.

This was the moment she had been dreading for the longest time. Two years to be exact. Her main fear was everything coming to this. One of them getting married brought out the cold hard fact that they had lost each other forever. The idea of them being around was comforting, but now, knowing that he was really getting married, she just felt cold. That security she had was pulled away from her causing reality to crash around her.

"I just wanted to see you one more time." Kayla finally replied. "That was all."

Jumping off the pew, Jack kneeled down in front of her. His hands rested on her thighs, his blue eyes burning into her green ones. He had waited years for her to come back to him, there was no denying that fact. At the end of the day, he had moved on and it was very clear that Kayla had moved on a long time ago. Whatever they had was history, written down on paper tucked away in the darkest corners of their minds.

"We may have been apart for a while, K, but I know you like the back of my hand. There's something else you need to get off your chest." Jack pointed out. "Otherwise you wouldn't be here."

Of course, there was a real reason for her being there. After hearing what he had to say, she didn't have the guts to say what she really wanted to say. It was her fault that they had broken up. If she hadn't cheated with Dolph then her and Jack still might be together. They might even be the ones getting married, not him and Catalina.

"I just wanted to see you." Kayla locked her eyes with his. "I knew you would be alone so I just came. Besides, I don't know how well Catalina would take to me being here. Or anywhere near you for that matter."

"There wasn't anything you had to say?"

"Just congratulations." Kayla smiled, gently peeling his hands of her thighs. "Good luck on your marriage. I really wish you the best."

Jack backed away from her in disbelief. "Thank you."

Kayla got up and started out the chapel. It was time to get back to Dolph. There were a few things she needed to do. One of those things was to try her hardest to forget what she had lost.

* * *

><p>AN: Good or bad?


End file.
